Sad long song
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: Serie de Shots, antes: when i was your men y savin me. Lista: Ichiruki, ulquihime, hitsuhina. Drama y música a partes iguales. Todo historia de amor, merece su banda sonora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Personajes y localizaciones de Tite Kubo, y la canción de Bruno Mars.**

**Creo realmente necesario escuchar la canción mientras se lee esta historia, ya que te llena del sentimiento que quiero transmitir. Esto salio simplemente de escuchar la canción un día sí y otro también de Bruno Mars, y me apetecía escribir algo un poco serio para variar. Sin más dejo de molestar.**

**Disfruten**

**When I was your man- youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ekzHIouo8Q4**

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Podía sentirlo, no solo en su cuerpo, que había cambiado con el paso de los años; también lo notaba en su interior. La edad le pesaba como nunca antes. Porque para los desconocidos, solo aparentaría unos veinti muchos o treinta y pocos, pero su alma ya se encontraba vieja y cansada.

Las constantes peleas, la doble vida llevada al extremo de no saber en que mundo se despertaba,había mermado ya la poca alegría que le pudiera quedar. Su ceño fruncido era su marca, siempre lo había sido, pero a diferencia del de ahora, antes no se podía intuir una tristeza tan honda en el. Los años, los meses pasaban de forma borrosa a través de su memoria cada vez que se paraba a pensar que estaba haciendo con su vida; todo a raíz de una única cosa o más bien una persona.

Rukia Kuchiki. La mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorado desde hacia 10 años.

La mujer que hacía ya 8 años lo había abandonado.

Un sonido lo distrajo de sus lóbregos pensamientos. Su movil sonaba con la melodía de su padre, y se apresuró a contestarlo:

- ¿Ichigoo, donde estás? ¡Tus hermanas y yo estamos esperando por ti en la puerta del restaurante!

- ¿Restaurante...?

- Lo has olvidado. Dijimos que iríamos a celebrar que tu hermana recibió la beca de estudios.

Un cansado suspiro se extendió a través de la linea

- La verdad es que no me encuentro bien, pueden ir sin mí?

- Si así quieres...podemos dejarlo para otro día-la voz de Isshin se había tornado más baja y calmada

- No papá, id a celebrar, no quiero estropearles la ocasión por mi culpa.- dijo sintiéndose culpable por volver a hacerles lo mismo de siempre. Últimamente no soportaba la compañia de la gente, aunque fuera su familia

- Como quieras. Ichigo...estarás bien solo?-preguntó preocupado

- Sí, claro, ¿porque no iba a estarlo?-un silencio se extendió entre padre e hijo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer seguir por ese camino. Ambos sabían que si lo hacían solo conseguirían que el pelinaranjo estuviera peor. Isshin sabía lo que era convivir con la perdida cada día, aunque fuera por motivos distintos. El lo compensaba creando ruido y distracciones constantes, y su hijo lo hacía peleando e intentando no ser una carga para los demás. Por eso solo dijo:

- Cuídate, hijo

- Nos vemos papá.

Y sin más se dirigió rumbo a casa. Una casa que sabía que estaría solitaria y vacía. No le parecía una mala perspectiva, ya que es así como el mismo se sentía. Normalmente no se dejaba llevar por esos pensamientos tan cenizos, pero hoy había pasado algo. En su ronda habitual de patrulleo por Karakura notó una puerta del mundo espiritual abriéndose, junto con un reiatsu que conocía mejor que el propio. Ocultándose tras un edificio y escondiendo su propio reiatsu para que estuviera al mínimo, la había observado en la distancia mientras sentía como su corazón el cual creía muerto desde hacía tiempo, volvía a latir.

Seguía igual de hermosa que cuando la conoció años atrás. El uniforme, la zampakuto, el peinado, la expresión seria. Todo era igual. Lo único diferente era la persona que le seguía detrás. Un Abarai Renji fornido, con un haori de capitán y en cuerpo más tatuado, tomaba suavemente la mano de Rukia y se la llevaba a la boca para depositar un suave beso. Con ese gesto tan simple confirmó los rumores que llevaba escuchando mucho tiempo: Kuchiki y Abarai estaban juntos. Y el corazón que tan rápido había revivido, volvió a callar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándosela a oscuras. La luz del ocaso apenas se filtraba lo suficiente para iluminar el salón. En ese momento un objeto captó su mirada: el piano de su madre. Desde niño ella le había inculcado el amor a la música, y aunque el había decidido desarrollar más su habilidad con la guitarra, no había olvidado las clases que le había impartido amorosamente sobre el instrumento de teclas. Dirigiéndose por impulso hacia el, levanto la tapa y quito el polvo. Sin darse cuenta se hallaba sentado ya en la banqueta y por un momento se imagino a su madre agarrandolo desde detrás, como cuando le daba sus primeras lecciones. Sus sentimientos se desbordaron y por una vez se dejó llevar. Necesitaba sacarse ese veneno de dentro que le estaba corroyendo todo el alma, que le impendía ir hacia adelante y lo iba sumergiendo más y más en ese rencor injustificado. Una melodía empezó a surgir en su mente y sus dedos la plasmaron en el teclado, mientras alzaba un poco su voz:

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_/La misma cama pero se siente un poco más grande ahora

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same/Nuesta canción en la radio pero no suena igual_

_When our friends talk about you a__ll it does is just tear me down/ Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti todo se viene abajo_

_Because my heart breaks a little/ Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco _

_When I hear your name/Cuando oigo tu nombre_

Recuerdos de ellos dos se agolpaban en su mente. Las eternas discusiones, los besos tiernos en la oscuridad, el día de los helados, tumbados en los arboles de la escuela...

_It all just sounds like ohhh/ Y todo suena como oh... _

Su voz se alzó con rabia

_Too young, too dumb to realize/ Demasiado joven, demasiado estúpido, para darme cuenta de que  
_

_That I should have bought you flowers/Debería haberte comprado flores  
_

_And held your hand/Y sujetado tu mano  
_

_Should have gave you all my hours/ Debería haberte dado todas mis horas_

_When I had the chance/ Cuando tuve la oportunidad  
_

_Take you to every party /Llevarte a cada fiesta  
_

_Because all you wanted to do was dance/Porque todo lo que querías era bailar  
_

_Now my baby's dancing/Ahora mi amor esta bailando__  
_

_But she's dancing with another man/Pero bailando con otro_ _hombre... _

Unas lagrimas empezaban a asomar por el borde de sus ojos. Ahora aporreaba las teclas sin compasión como quería hacerlo consigo mismo

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_/_Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidadesy mis costumbres __egoístas_

_Caused the good strong woman like you/ Hicieron que una buena y fuerte mujer como tu _

_To walk out my life/ Se fuera de mi vida_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made/ Ahora nunca podré limpiar el desastre que hice_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes/ Y eso me persigue cada vez que cierro mis ojos_

Porque había sido tan joven...pensó que los errores no eran nada, que el perdón podía esperar. Olvido que amar es poner a esa persona de primero, cuando te levantas y cuando te vas a dormir

_It all just sounds like oh/ Y todo suena com ohh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize/ Demasiado joven, demasiado idiota para darme cuenta de que_

_That I should have bought you flowers/ Debería haberte comprado flores_

_And held your hand/ Y sujetado tu mano_

_Should have gave you all my hours/ Debería haberte dado todas mis horas_

_When I had the chance/ Cuando tube la oportunidad_

_Take you to every party/ LLevarte a cada fiesta_

_Because all you wanted to do was dance/ Porque todo lo que querias era bailar_

_Now my baby's dancing/ Ahora mi amor esta bailando_

_But she´s dancing with another man/ Pero esta bailando con otro hombre_

Fue bajando poco a poco la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el piano. Ahora sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados mientas las lagrimas caían libremente

_Although it hurts/ Aunque duela_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong/ Seré el primero que diga que estaba equivocado_

_I know I'm probably much too late/ Sé que probablemente es demasiado tarde_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes/ Para intentarloy perdir perdón por mis errores_

_But I just want you to know/ Pero solo quiero que sepas_

El ultimo rayo se de sol se ocultó y la casa quedó completamente a oscuras. La voz de Ichigo fue bajando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un susurro mientras volvía a abrir los ojos

_I hope he buys you flowers/ Espero que te compre flores_

_I hope he hold your hands/Espero que te dé la mano_

_Give you all he's hours/ Que te dé todas sus horas_

_When he has the chance/ Cuando tenga la oportunidad_

_Take you to every party/ Te lleve a todas las fiestas_

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance/ Porque recuerdo lo mucho que amabas bailar_

_Do all the things I should've done/ Que haga todas las cosas qe debería haber hecho_

_When I was your man/ Cuando era tu hombre_

El corazón de Ichigo finalmente fue calmándose y sus pensamientos se empezaron a despejar. Un sentimiento de liberación y consuelo lo invadió, porque aunque jamás tendría otra vez a la persona amada, sabía que habría alguien haciéndola feliz. Y con eso, bastaba para empezar a cerrar su cicatriz. Aprendería de sus errores, y quien sabe, quizás, con el tiempo, volver a amar...

_Do all the things I should've done/ Hacer todas las cosas que debería haber hecho_

_When I was your man/ Cuando era tu hombre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora**:Bien...A ver. Los que estáis leyendo mi fic feliz cumpleaños, debéis saber que ando un pelín bloqueada con el siguiente capitulo...Lo estoy haciendo, pero lo que me llevaba dos horas ahora me lleva días, así que para respirar un poco y cambiar de aires escribí un ichiruki triste, y aunque planeaba dejarlo así, se me ocurrió hacer una segunda parte, con un Ulquihime. Espero que no me odien y disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a Tite kubo y la canción del grupo Nickelback. La historia se sitúa en la saga Arrancar: LA CAÍDA (spoiler si no la han visto, cuidado!). Creo muy necesario escuchar la canción mientras se lee la historia, así que por favor escuchadla si?**

**Savin me- Nickelback**

Era extraño. No entendía del todo como podía ser, y con "ser" se refería a estar existiendo. Porque si no fuera así, ¿como es que aun tenía un hilo de pensamientos?. Pero, si "era" algo, significaba que no podía ser solo una conciencia, pues esta necesita de un cuerpo. Intento abrir lo que serían sus ojos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extraño. Probó otra vez. Nada. Quizás se había quedado ciego en algún momento, pero no lograba recordar cuando. Intentó moverse, pero fue como dar una orden al viento. Quizás el problema no era que no podía dar ordenes a su cuerpo. Quizás es que no había cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía afirmar su existencia. La única sensación que podía percibir era la de estar cayendo.

Cayendo en la oscuridad.

¿Como puedes no existir y hacerlo a la vez? Era una de las tantas preguntas que se hacía. Hacía tiempo que se hacía este tipo de preguntas. Una imagen le vino de repente a la cabeza, la de él haciendo otra de sus preguntas sin respuesta: _Los humanos siempre están hablando sobre los sentimientos. Es como si los tuvieran en sus manos. Pero mi ojo lo ve todo. Nada puede escaparse de él. Lo que no vemos no existe. Así es como siempre he luchado. ¿Qué es el corazón?'Si te abro el pecho, ¿lo podré ver? Si te rompo el cráneo, ¿estará ahí?_

La mujer había intentado explicarle lo que eran los sentimientos, pero solo en el momento final lo había entendido, cuando ella había extendido su mano sin miedo hacía él, criatura nacida de la oscuridad. Había sido su torturador, carcelero y asesino de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, lo único que vio en sus ojos cuando desapareció, fue algo más. No odio, ni rencor, ni miedo. Le parecía haber visto pena, y algo más, algo que había escondido hasta ese momento. No estaba seguro, pero juraría que la humana había llorado. Por el.

Ojalá hubiera podido verla un minuto más. Así quizás podría haber averiguado porque se afligía, si era su ía descubierto los sentimientos, para morir un instante más tarde; y ahora se hallaba allí, en ese limbo sin sentido, con esa eterna sensación de caída. Si tan solo la pudiera ver una vez más...

_Prison gates won't open up for me/Las puertas de la prisión no se abrirán para mí_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'/Me estoy arrastrando sobre estas manos y rodillas_

_Oh, I reach for you/oh, intento alcanzarte_

Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás, creía haber llegado entender que la nada era la felicidad. Y ahora al estar rodeado de ella por todas partes, solo sentía una incipiente insatisfacción. Se suponía que cuando no había nada, no se podía perder nada, pero él tenía la sensación de haber perdido lo más importante. ¿Por qué?

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls/Estoy aterrorizado de estas cuatro paredes_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in/Estas barras de hierro no pueden apresar mi alma_

_All I need is you/Todo lo que necesito es a ti_

_Come please I'm callin'/Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

_And oh I scream for you/y oh grito por ti_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'/Apresúrate, estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo_

Si hubiera sobrevivido, ¿Que sentimientos podría haber experimentado? ¿Solo los malos, o quizás podría haber llegado a sentir felicidad?. Si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera elegido esa por la que los humanos luchan, matan y mueren. El amor.

Y mientras todos estos pensamientos se desbordaban, una imagen permanecía. La mujer extendiendo su mano sin miedo, queriendo alcanzarlo. Como si valiera la pena hacerlo.

_Show me what it's like/Enseñame como es_

_To be the last one standing/Ser el unico que queda de pie_

_And teach me wrong from right/ Y enseñame a diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo_

_And I'll show you what I can be/Y te enseñare lo que puedo ser_

_Say it for me/ Dilo para mí_

_Say it to me/Dilo para mí_

_And I'll leave this life behind me/ Y dejaré todo esta vida detrás de mí_

_Say it if it's worth saving me/ Dilo, si es que vale la pena salvarme_

Como si valiera la pena salvarlo. Las preguntas se agolpaban más y más, y lo que en su momento fue insatisfacción empezó a hacerse más fuerte. El sentimiento de injusticia se iba acrecentado, junto a una silenciosa y fría ira. Quería volver, necesitaba volver a ese momento, pero para hacerlo debía salir de ese túnel sin fin, y no podía hacerlo solo. Ni siquiera sabía donde se hallaba. Había escuchado de las basuras humanas la creencia de un cielo(como un paraíso sin final) y un infierno (como zona de castigo eterno). ¿Entoces, era este su infierno personalizado?

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me/ Las puertas del cielo no se abrirán para mí_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'/ Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo_

_And all I see is you/ Y todo lo que veo es a ti_

Empezó a revolverse, no quería estar allí, escaparía de alguna manera, tenía que volver, volver a ella. Y como si su voluntad fuera lo único que hubiera necesitado todo el tiempo, cu cuerpo empezó a volver a formarse, partícula a partícula, uniéndose de nuevo.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me/Los muros de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mí_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story/Estoy al borde de un piso 18_

_And oh I scream for you/y oh, grito por ti_

_Come please I'm callin'/Por favor ve, te estoy llamanod_

_And all I need from you/Y todo lo que necesito de ti_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'/ Apresúrate, estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo..._

Sentía algo húmedo en su cara y una sensación cálida que lo recorría por todas partes, como si alguien lo estuviera sosteniendo. Incluso podía oír una voz que lo llamaba.

_Show me what it's like/Enseñame como es_

_To be the last one standing/Ser el unico que queda de pie_

_And teach me wrong from right/ Y enseñame a diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo_

_And I'll show you what I can be/Y te enseñare lo que puedo ser_

_Say it for me/ Dilo para mí_

_Say it to me/Dilo para mí_

_And I'll leave this life behind me/ Y dejaré todo esta vida detrás de mí_

_Say it if it's worth saving me/ Dilo, si es que vale la pena salvarme_

La voz se hizo más fuerte, hasta poder escuchar lo que decía:

- Ulquiorra, por favor, por favor...despierta, no me dejes sola, no aquí.

_All I need is you/Todo lo que necesito es a ti_

_Come please I'm callin'/Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

_And oh, I scream for you/y oh, estoy llamando por ti_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin/ Apresúrate, estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo_

Algo hizo clic en él, y encontró las conexiones de su cuerpo. Con lentitud, abrió los ojos. Y la vio.

Su cabello anaranjado, sus ojos cerrados pero con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Eso era lo húmedo que había sentido en su cara. Así que estaba en lo cierto, y la mujer había llorado por él. Ella lo sostenia abrazado mientras seguía balbuceando. El solo seguía mirando, contemplando a la humana que había logrado no traerle a la vida, sino algo más importante, había salvado su alma y su corazón. Con cuidado, levanto una mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de ella.

_Show me what it's like/Enseñame como es_

_To be the last one standing/Ser el unico que queda de pie_

_And teach me wrong from right/ Y enseñame a diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo_

_And I'll show you what I can be/Y te enseñare lo que puedo ser_

_Say it for me/ Dilo para mí_

_Say it to me/Dilo para mí_

_And I'll leave this life behind me/ Y dejaré todo esta vida detrás de mí_

_Say it if it's worth saving me/ Dilo, si es que vale la pena salvarme_

-Mujer, estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par. Ulquiorra, el cual creía muerto en sus brazos, la miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos verdes, y lo que parecía una diminuto, ínfima sonrisa. Su corazón instantáneamente comenzó a latir de felicidad, y lloró todavía más fuerte mientras se reía.

- ¿Porque lloras otra vez mujer?

_Say it for me/Dilo para mí_

_Say it to me/Dilo para mí_

_And I'll leave this life behind me/ Y djaré esta vida detras mía_

_Say it if it's worth saving me/ Dilo si vale la pena salvarme_

- Lloró por que estas aquí

- ¿Eso significa que no estas feliz?-preguntó clavando su mirada en la de ella

- Lloró por que me haces feliz estando aquí, conmigo, Ulquiorra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Explicación: Iban a ser dos shots, pero luego pensé...¿porque no una colección de shots musicales?**

**Todos con una característica: el drama y la música**

**Algunos tendrán final feliz y otros no. También repetiré con personajes. Ej: ichiruki e ichihime(prefiero el ichiruki, pero todo se puede contemplar)**

**No puedo decir cada cuando actualizare, supongo que cuando oiga esa canción y se encienda la lucecita. Por ahora, disfruten del tercer shot.**

**Pareja: HitsuHina(no me chista, no. Peero cuando la inspiración viene...) Aviso que puede que haya OOC(Miento, hay OOC clarísimo, explicación al final)**

**Canción: You give love a bad name(escuchadla con la historia, sino, no tiene gracia, ¿si? ^^)**

**Disclaimer: NI personajes ni nada me pertenece a mi, todo de Tite Kubo, y la canción del grandioso Bon Jovi**

El dolor se apoderaba de él como una serpiente enroscada en su cuello. Finalmente, había abierto los ojos a la cruda realidad:no era más que un peón el un juego demasiado complicado para que su corazón lo entendiera. Apenas un sustituto de una sombra. Mientras que sus sentimientos habían sido luminosos, brillantes y puros, los de ella eran los restos de un amor corrupto, vengativo y enfermo. Aún intentando apartar las asquerosas imágenes de su cabeza, estas le asaltaban en los breves momentos en los que bajaba la guardia, dejándolo sin aliento por el impacto.

¿Como podía seguir tan enganchada a el? Sus entrañas se contraían por los espasmos del vomito. Sus largos y sucios dedos, viajando por su espalda libremente; su sonrisa llena de arrogancia mientras ella se entregaba sin asomo de pudor o culpabilidad por el sufrimiento que podría causarle si los pillaban. Él se quedó hasta el final, cuando sus voces se elevaron al unísono guiados por el más efímero y grande de los placeres.

Había sido demasiado ciego. Debió darse cuenta la primera vez, cuando se aferró a ella en su primer beso. Con ese gesto intentó mostrarle todo lo que bullía en su interior. Ella lo tenía en sus manos. Podría haberle pedido el mundo y hubiera luchado contra el mismo Dios por dárselo, creyéndose que al fin tendría su felices para siempre.

_An angel's smile is what you sell/Intentas mostrar una sonrisa de ángel_

_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell/Me prometiste el cielo y me hiciste pasar un infierno_

Sin embargo, pronto hubo gestos delatores.¿Que clase de enamorada besa a su novio sin cerrar los ojos?¿Que te lleva a alejarlo de tus prioridades?¿Como una persona tan dulce, tan suave y tímida como su pequeña Momo, se convirtió en ese monstruo que lo dejaba frío _a el?_

Y sin embargo, alejarse no es una opción.

_Chains of love got a hold on me/Cadenas de amor me atan_

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free/Cuando la pasión es una prisión, no puedes escapar._

Ya conocía demasiado bien sus caricias, ya tenía grabadas sus curvas en las manos. Su nariz ya no conocía otro olor que el suyo. Sus ojos buscaban los suyos al abrirse por primera vez todas las mañanas y al cerrarse todas las noches. Estaban ligados, en cuerpo, alma y sangre.

_You're a loaded gun/Eres un arma cargada_

_There's nowhere to run/No tengo un lugar a donde correr_

Pero no se mentiría, nunca más. Le arrancaría a ese maldito en su cara parte por parte los pedazos del corazón de Hinamori. Y ella lo amará. No volverá a repetir el nombre de otro cuando culmine en su interior. Nadie más que el dejará marcas en su cuerpo. No será mas un pobre sustituto.

_"Me amarás como yo te amo a ti"_

_No one can save me/Nadie puede salvarme_

_The damage is done/El daño está hecho_

Para cuando ella lo sepa, será tarde. Su existencia habrá sido eliminada, y con ella todos los problemas y el dolor. Nadie echaría de menos al gusano traidor. Y Hinamori volvería a ser la chica que una vez le abrió su corazón. Comería de nuevo esos dulces mientras veían despedirse al sol, y dormirían juntos hablando hasta el anochecer. Y su amor será puro otra vez y el juego habrá acabado para los dos

Ahora empuña una espada y se desplaza sigilosamente por las oscuras calles, siguiéndole.

Conocía de sobra a donde se dirigía por ese camino, pues también lo recorría él todas las mañanas.

_"Hoy será el día en que acabe con tu vida, Aizen"_

_Shot through the heart/Tiro directo al corazón_

_And you're to blame/Y es tu culpa_

_You give love a bad name/Tu le das mala reputación al amor_

Él no registra la presencia que le sigue. Solo tiene los sentidos puestos en el premio. Una noche más, solo que esta vez, no sucederá. Ella no le abrirá la puerta con su escueto camisón y su pelo revuelto por las sabanas. Ella, la extraña en la que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo.

_I play my part and you play your game/Yo interpreto mi papel y tu juegas tu juego_

_You give love a bad name/Le das mala fama al amor _

_You give love a bad name/Le das mala fama al amor _

Porque solo un loco podría obviar sus cambios. Ella iba levantado cada día un poco más esa fachada que la hacía como él. Su aspecto se hizo mas atrevido, sus maneras más audaces. Pronto los que la contemplaban se giraban o caían directamente a sus pies.

_" Yo te rescataré de tus sombras"_

_You paint your smile on your lips/Pintas una sonrisa en tus labios_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips/Uñas rojas en las puntas de tus dedos_

Y sabía que lo hacía para atraer la atención de ese demonio con cara de sabio compasivo.

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy/El sueño de un chico de escuela, actúas con timidez._

Y mientras, los recuerdos se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Como le correspondió a su primer beso. Su sonrojo a sus simples halagos. Su expresión de felicidad por aquel pequeño colgante hecho de frío diamante para que lo recordara.

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye/Tu primer beso fue el primer beso del adiós_

Le ve pararse frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. La confianza que rebosa al no saber de su inminente peligro le hace estar lleno de aberturas. Usando el shumpo, y con una única estocada, la espada se clava en su estomago. Podría haberle dado un final rápido, pero es mejor contemplar como el agónico dolor que produce esa herida, sabiendo que los jugos gástricos se derramaran por dentro, actuando como un ácido corrosivo que irá poco a poco destruyendo sus órganos internos y envenenandolo.

_You're a loaded gun/Eres un arma cargada_

_There's nowhere to run/No tengo un lugar a donde correr_

Un grito lleno de furia inhumana atraviesa la noche. Quizás debería haberle dado importancia, pero el regodeo de la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos hace que por un momento se desconcentre. Porque puede ver a Aizen arrastrándose con sus últimos latidos. Pero no puede ver la otra espada que le lanza una estocada por detrás.

_No one can save me/Nadie puede salvarme_

_The damage is done/The damage is done_

Siente el filo a través de su garganta antes de verla delante de sus ojos. Lentamente, con la sangre bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose en su shikahusho, se gira. Hinamori esta llorando y riendo a la vez por el shock. De sus labios solo sale sus nombres:_"Shiro-chan...Aizen Taicho...Shiro-chan...Aizen Taicho...¿Por que?" . _Solo querría responderte:

_"Lo hice por ti"_

_Shot through the heart/Tiro directo al corazón_

_And you're to blame/Y es tu culpa_

_You give love a bad name/Tu le das mala reputación al amor_

Se desploma, y mientras mi vista se nubla, solo la ve a ella, la chica dulce y sensible de la que se enamoro. Y se pregunta si quizás lo hice por el.

_I play my part and you play your game/Yo interpreto mi papel y tu juegas tu juego_

_You give love a bad name/Le das mala fama al amor_

_You give love a bad name/Le das mala fama al amor_

_..._

Quizás no tiene mucho sentido sin la explicación así que allá va: Esto estaría situado al final de la ultima saga del manga, en la cual yo hipotéticamente hice que a Aizen se le perdonarán los crímenes por haber ayudado a la SS, y cuadra con la relación de Hinamori y Toshiro. Siempre pensé que si ella lo volvía a ver siendo amable, terminaría arrastrándose por volver a su lado. Las relaciones que todos mantienen son un poco enfermas no creen?

No me linchéis, que ya veo desde aquí las antorchas.

Un beso

Shadowsofgreen

P.D.: Tres veces que intente subir esta historia!tres! y el doc me la borraba...


End file.
